The Chibi Era
by AngelWingsbaka
Summary: AU Inuyasha & gang live in the 21st century, and are FIVE! This isn't your average "oh look Inu & gang is little" fic, trust me! Lots of laughs, & for a little preview of the story ........ "Eeeekkk Girls have cooties!" exclaimed Miroku
1. Fluffy bunnies

Chibi Era

A/N- ***can't stop laughing*** ok guys here's another story from me. I'm writing it purely for fun, & lots of comedy! I'll continue "The 5th Son" soon enough, I'm just sorta having major writer's block on it at the moment  o.O . This fic will have you laughing so hard you might die O_O , lol just kidding ^-^;;; . Well trust me, I'm having fun writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it!(& yes, you'll find random things misspelled, but hey they are 5 yr olds, they'll do things like sez, instead os says, ect… ^^;; )

Disclaimer: I don't own Any of the characters from Inuyasha used in this fic, though the story's plot is mine & mine alone muahahahahaha!!!!!!! Ehehehe  ***cough***  move along nothing to see here ^-^'. 

The Chibi Era~ 

        Our story takes place on the dark side of the playground in Naraku's play area (DUN dun DUN!)   "A, B, seven, orange juice, square, h, i, z….. uh oh… um…" .

"Hey, Inuyasha?" ."What?" replied Inuyasha.  "Um.. what comes after Z?" whispered Naraku skittishly. Inuyasha slapped his hand against his forehead "I already told you, It's fluffy bunnies are cute!" . "Ooohhh yaaaaaaaa" replied Naraku continuing  "h, i, z, fluffy bunnies are cute". 

      "Hey everyones, Naraku sez he likes fluffy bunnies!" Inuyasha yelled across the playground. Tears began to well up in Naraku's  little eyes as waves of laughter directed towards him erupted from the playground. "I-I-I'm telling Mrs. Rosy!!!!!!!!" cried Naraku as he ran to the classroom.

"Feh, what a little wimp" Inuyasha mattuered as he made his way towards the sand box where he knew Kagome would be. Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha heading her way. "Hey  kagy what ya doing?" asked Inuyasha as he jumped in the sand box spraying sand all over kagome. Kagome brushed the sand off her skirt & then glared at Inuyasha "First of all, DON'T CALL ME KAGY!, second watch were you is jumping, and third, I saw what you did to Naraku, that was very mean!" huffed kagome. Inuyasha blinked "well so what, you are nots my momma & you's cant tells me what I can or won't do!" said Inuyasha as he stuck his tongue out.  

        Suddenly there was a tall shadow hovering over Inuyasha & he turned around to see a very angry looking Mrs.Rosy. "YOU young man have been causing quite enough trouble for one day, I want you to go to time out & think about what you've done" said Mrs.Rosy sternly as she crossed her arms in anger. "but, but I-" inuyasha studdered . "No buts about it, time out now!" Mrs.Rosy said a hint of anger in her voice. 

        Just then the bell rang and everyone ran into class tripping over one another. Inuyasha was allowed to leave time out & take his seat because class was starting. Miroku leaned over his seat & cupped hand to the side of his mouth "hey Inu, saw what you did back there, it was real funny!".  Mrs.Rosy looked at Miroku & Inuaysha talking "Ehem, Miroku am I going to have to move you next to Sango again?" .  Miroku's face froze with terror , & he looked as if he was about to cry on horror "no, please no!!!!!!!" he begged worriedly. "ok then, now hush" Mrs.Rosy said as she began the lesson. Mrs.Rosy began "Ok, class today we will be learning our shapes, the first shape we'll be looking at is this block, wich is a square" .  Kagome raised her hand "Mrs.Rosy is that like a person being  block head?" .  Mrs.Rosy held back a laugh "no Kagome, that's something else, that you'll learn about, uh… later" ( ^^;; )

~*~

A/N- I thought I would end this chapter here, ya it's short, but I'm most certainly not out of Idea's, I'm just saving them for later chapter (just wait till art day!). I really like writing this fic, & oh the evil things I have planned for Naraku (Evil laugh) . I haven't even added all the characters in yet, ex:Sango, sessy, Kikyou, ect…

Anywho I hope you liked it, this is a promising fic ***dies laughing at what she has in store for it*** 

Oh yes & there are 3 people who have me on both their fav author list, AND put "The 5th Son" on their Favorite stories list, you guys know who you are, & I just wanted to say, WOW  thank you soo much, I'm bewildered as to why I'm on these lists cause I was actually sorta upset at how poorly my fic "The 5th Son" came out, but you people seemed to like it  o.O , well thanks ^-^!

Do you know what inspires me to update? ***points to little review button*** , no, seriously, I write for you guys, & I need your input, support, critisism, ect… You peoples are my muse(s)!

\now what kind of muse would you be if you didn't click that button? .


	2. Arts and crafts day!

The Chibi Era: Chpt.2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue me, for U will get nothing if U do, because as I said, I own nothing  v.v

A/N- Hey everyone, that's right, I'm finally updating!!! And U should all thank "Black Dragon" for this chap, for Black Dragon is the one who kept telling me to update, even sent me an e-mail telling me 2  ^-^. So in yer review (if U review, which U should, please) U should add a little thanks to Black Dragon ok?  ^____________^

Chpt: 2-**Arts And Crafts Day!!!**

"Ok everybody settle down, class has started" called out Mrs.Rosy as everyone ran to their seats. "Thankyou. Now, today we will be making a special present for each of your parents during arts and crafts time.".

      Mrs.Rosy walked over to her desk and picked up a paper that had a few names scribbled on it "I will be assigning each of you to a group to work on your projects together. First group Keitaro, Saori, Miroku, and". Miroku turned his head and saw Sango with a huge grin on her face and he visibly paled "please not Sango, please not Sango, please not Sango" he whispered.

        "And Sango" Mrs.Rosy finished pointing them in the direction of a table that had colored macaroni on it. "Yay!" Sango shouted happily as she skipped over to the table and sat down next to Miroku. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die" Miroku just continued on repeating to himself as Sango sat next to him.

     "For the next group there will be Kagome, Rikyu, Naoki, and Kouga" Mrs.Rosy said as she pointed them in the direction of the table filled with Popsicle sticks. Inuyasha glared as Kouga took a seat next to kagome and smiled.

      "Excuse me?" came somebody's voice from by the door "I'm from the first grade, but I already finished all of my work, so my teacher sent me here to help out". "Ah yes, Sesshoumaru right? Ok anyways, the last group will be made up of Inuyasha, Naraku, Kikyou, and Sesshoumaru too then" Mrs.Rosy finished pointing them to the table filled with paints. 

       Inuyasha walked over to Kagomes table "Don't mind if I borrow this" Inuaysha said as he swiped on of the bottle of glue. "Hey!" Kagome yelled "That's for our table!". Inuyasha just stood and looked at her "Hey Kaggy, learn to share, you know that one gum commercial, *sharing is caring it can be fun!*. Kagome glared "ya, and then the lady tackled the purple dinosaur remember!" Kagome retorted "well, take the glue I don't care, just DON'T CALL ME KAGGY!". Inuyasha just smirked "whatever you say kaggyster" he replied as he walked away.

      "Hey, Miroku!" Sango said as miroku stiffened "Look what I made for you!" she continued holding up a heart made of red macaroni. Miroku cringed "a-aren't you supposed to make stuffs for your p-parents Sango?". Sango tilted her head a little "well-". "Miroku!" Inuyasha called cutting Sango off. Miroku smiled brightly and then looked at 

Sango "sorry, Inuyasha needs me, bye!" He called as he ran over to Inuyasha. "Guess what, I have the best plan!" Inuyasha whispered to Miroku excitedly. "Ya, what?" Miroku questioned. 

   "Well, see this glue I got here? We are going to glue Naraku to a toilet in the girls bathroom!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I-in the g-g-g-g-girls b-b-bathroom!!!!?" Miroku choked fearing Inuyasha was serious. Inuyaha snorted "ya in the girls bathroom, and yes you are helping, now come on!". Miroku hyperventilated as he followed Inuyasha.

    "Hey, Naraku come with us!" Inuyasha said putting his hand in Naraku's shoulder. Naruka turned around and looked at Inuyasha "come where?" he said curiously. "To our club of coarse! You know, the one you've wanted to go to for so long!" Inuyasha replied. Naraku's eyes lit up "Really!? Wow cool!".  "Ya ya ya, we just got to have you blind folded because where the club is, it's a secret!" Inuyasha said pulling Naraku towards the door. "We gots to go to the bathroom Mrs.Rosy" Miroku called out as they left the room. 

    "Ok, almost there" Inuyasha said as he directed Naraku towards one of the stalls in the girl's bathroom. Miroku looked around nervously as he followed Inuyasha "hey Inuyasha, I'm scared" Miroku whispered as he shook with fear. "Stop being such a baby!" Inuyasha said as he opened the door to one of the stalls. "Now" Inuyasha said as he leaned into Miroku's ear to whisper "pour the glue all along the rim of the seat and then you can leave, ok?". Miroku nodded and began to squeeze the glue onto the toilet seat.

   "Ok, now you get to sit in the official club seat Naraku" Inuyasha said leading the still blindfolded Naraku to the toilet. Then Inuyasha pushed naraku onto the toilet, took off the blindfold and ran, Miroku already long gone. (lets just pretend the glue dried super fast ok?  ^-^ )

       Naraku's eyes widened "This isn't a club!" He yelled as he went to get up and found he couldn't "hey, guys!!! Guys!! Guys? Somebody get me out!!" He yelled as tears started flowing from his eyes. v_v  (I actually almost felt sorry for naraku while writing this scene…almost ^-^ )

    "Heh, that was great!" Inuyasha remarked as he sat down at his table. Sesshoumaru glared icily at Inuyasha "stupid" he remarked insipidly. Inuyasha just glared back .

   "So kagome, what are you making?" Kouga questioned leaning closer to her. "Well my mommy likes goowles and stuffs, so I'm making her a goowerly box" Kagome replied happily as she continued with her work. Kouga leaned closer pretending to inspect the little box.  Inuyasha saw this and frowned, then he picked up a bottle of red paint and headed towards the table.

       "Kouga look!" Inuyasha called and started squeezing paint all over kouga. "aaaahhh" was the only reply Kouga could manage when paint started getting into his mouth also. "Here Kouga!" Sesshoumaru called as he tossed a bottle of blue paint at Kouga. Kouga caught in, and in turn started squeezing it out all over Inuyasha too. "Paint fight!!!"  Keitaro shouted as everybody grabbed bottle of paint and sprayed it at each other. 

     Kikyou stared in horror as everyone continued to spray each other with paint. "Teeaaaccchhheerrr!!!!!!!" She yelled as she ran out of the class room headed for the room where Mrs.Rosy was speaking with another teacher.

       "Take that! And that!" Kagome said as she sprayed hot pink paint at Inuyasha. Inuyasha screamed as if in pain as the pink paint splattered all over his hair. "Oh ya well you take this" He retorted as he sprayed neon orange paint at Kagome. Right then sesshoumar was running by… and least to say, the orange paint didn't hit Kagome.  "Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!" Sesshoumaru roared as he fingered his now neon orange hair "yer gonna pay!!!!!!!!!". 

       "Uh-oh" Inuyasha squeaked as he ran with all his might. Sesshoumaru was just about to catch him when the class room door slammed very loudly. Everyone froze and turned towards the door where a very angry looking Mrs.Rosy stood. "WHO is responsible for this!" Mrs.Rosy said her voice strained. Kikyou ran up behind her and pointed to Inuyasha "It was Inuyasha, he started it!" she said complacently. 

       Mrs.Rosy turned her hot glare on Inuyasha "You, young man will stay here after school and clean up all of this paint until the classroom shines, understood!". Usually Inuyasha would come back with some kind of retort, but with the tone Mrs.Rosy held there was just no way it'd be safe to do that this time "Yes mam" Inuyasha replied grimly, his eyes hidden beneath his bang.

     Two and a half hours and seven buckets of soapy water later Inuyasha finally finished cleaning up the paint. "Good job Inuyasha, I hope you have learned a lesson from this" Mrs.Rosy said as she headed out the door to go home. "feh" Was Inuyasha's reply as he picked up his belongings and also headed out. As walking there was something tugging at the back of his mind "I swear I'm forgetting something, but what?" Inuyasha contemplated for a moment before shrugging it off and leaving .

 Meanwhile back at the now closed and dark school…   "Hellooooo, Hello? Anybody! Help me. Anybody!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Naraku called out from his position still glued to the toilet seat in the girl's bathroom.

~*~

A/N- Well there you go, an update *YaY*. I hope you guys liked this chapter, Ja Ne!

                         ~AngelWingsbaka~

P.S.- Black Dragon, this chappy was dedicated 2 you! You were my inspiration this time! Which reviewer will be the next to be my inspiration? Just have to review and wait for the next chapter to come out, who knows it could be you   o.o

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your CCC (comments, compliments, and criticism) is greatly appreciated! 


	3. The sweet hanyou, Kikia

The Chibi Era

A/N-Nyu! Nancy is making a Manga for Chibi Era!!! I'm really flattered -. I can't wait to see it . And also, it was Nancy's wonderful idea to create the character "Kikia". Kikia is 100% Nacy's. ï

Chapter 3: The sweet hanyou, Kikia

The bell rang as everyone in class took their seats. Calling out role, Mrs. Rosy paused as she heard a knock on the door.

Standing up she walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Sesshoumaru, and a girl standing there.

"Come on in" Mrs. Rosy spoke as she stepped to the side and let the two young children enter.

"And what's you're name?" Mrs. Rosy asked looking at the little girl. "My name is Kikia, and I'm here with Sesshoumaru to help out in your class." Kikia replied curtsying.

"Well we're glad to have you here, go ahead and help Sesshoumaru put the coats up in the back, ok?" Mrs. Rosy instructed.

Kikia nodded, and then proceeded to go to the back and do as she was told.

Mrs. Rosy finished calling role and then sent Kikia to take the attendance to the office once she finished helping hang up coats.

"Ok class" Mrs. Rosy spoke. "Today will be a free day. So you all may do as you wish." Mrs. Rosy said as the children scattered in different directions, heading for whichever activity they preferred most.

"Except for you!" Mrs. Rosy spoke sternly as she eyed Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped mid-step and looked at her innocently . "Except me?" he squeaked.

"Yes, you young man, are in trouble." Mrs. Rosy said as Naraku stepped from behind her back and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.

"The janitor found him glues to a toilet seat in the girl's restroom yesterday evening. It took 4 hours to get him off!" Mrs. Rosy said angrily.

Naraku snickered and then ran off to play. "You've lost all of your privileges for a LONG time." Mrs. Rosy said.

Inuyasha's ear flattened against his head in shame as he followed the teacher, and was sat in the corner.

Once Kikia returned from taking the attendance to the office she went over to help Sesshoumaru arrange the blocks according to shape.

As they arranged blocks Sesshoumaru kept glancing over at Kikia. She was a hanyou, like Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru snorted. No, not like his brother. Kikia was pretty, smart, and altogether better than Inuyasha.

Kikia turned and looked at Sesshoumaru. Noticing that he was staring he quickly diverted his gaze, a small blush running along his cheeks. "Um, Sesshy?" Sesshoumaru froze, she had given him a nick name?

"I was wondering, is this a square, or a rectangle?" Kikia asked holding up the object. Sesshoumaru looked at the object in her hand. "Um, that's a rectangle" He responded.

"Oh, ok. Thank you Sesshy!" She responded as she went back to sorting out the blocks. Sesshoumaru's blush darkened as he turned away again.

Naraku sat near the wall as he examined the items before him. There were 3 containers of play dough, black, red, and yellow.

Picking up the container that held the yellow play dough, he placed his small hand and the lid and pulled up. But it didn't open. So again he pulled, and harder this time. But it was to no avail, the lid wouldn't come off.

Standing up, Naraku looked for the nearest person who could help him. Eyes landing on Kikia, Naraku ran over in her direction.

Running up Naraku tapped Kikia on the shoulder. Kikia turned and looked up to see him looking at her pleadingly.

"Um, do you need help with something?" She asked standing up. Naraku nodded and pointed to where the play dough canisters sat.

"Oh, would you like me to help you open those?" she asked sweetly. "Yes" Naraku replied as he took hold of Kikia's hand and led her over to the play dough.

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth at seeing this. Naraku was holding Kikia's hand!

Walking over with Naraku, Kikia let go of his hand and bent down. Taking the yellow play dough, she pulled off the cap, and then did the same to the black, and red colored play doughs as well.

"There you go!" Kikia smiled and stood up. "Thank you!" Naraku exclaimed hugging. This **really** caught Sesshoumaru's attention.

Naraku is hugging Kikia, **his** Kikia.. Standing up and walking at a fast pace over to them Sesshoumaru eyed Naraku angrily.

"Let go of her." He demanded. Naraku shook his head "no!" he rejected, hugging onto Kikia tighter.

Sesshoumaru clenched his fists and grit his teeth. "Let, go of her!" He demanded one last time. But Naraku just hugged her tighter.

"Eh? What's going on?" Kikia asked looking at the two boys. So he wasn't going to let her go was he? Sesshoumaru grabbed a handful of the yellow play dough and went to Naraku.

Naraku was smiling at the knowledge that he got to hug Kikia, and not Sesshoumaru.

"Smile at this!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed as he shoved the yellow play dough into Naraku's mouth.

"Kyaaaaaaaa" Naraku yelled as he fell on the floor and started crying. Inuyasha heard and looked over to see Naraku bawling "Feh, baby." He muttered in annoyance.

"Sesshoumaru!" Mrs. Rosy said as she approached them. "I'm appalled at you. He is younger than you, you should be setting an example for him, and bullying him!" she exclaimed as she picked up Naraku.

Giving him a disapproving glare Mrs. Rosy pointed to the corner across from Inuyasha's corner.

His head hung low in shame Sesshoumaru made his way over to the corner. "Good one." Inuyasha commented briskly.

A slight smile curved on Sesshoumaru's lips before he quickly hid it. "He got what he deserved." Sesshoumaru stated blandly.

Kagome and Kouga sat, building with some blocks. Stacking one on top of another Kagome bit her lower lip in concentration.

"There!" she exclaimed as she stood and stepped back to view her it. She had made a mini castle with the block.

"Wow! Dats really good!" Kouga said as he looked at the castle Kagome had built. "Who da queen?" He asked.

"Um..." Kagome looked around. "Sango!" She replied as she spotted her friend not too far away.

Sango looked up, smiled, and then made her way over to Kagome. "I get to be the queen!? Really?" She asked.

Kagome bopped her head yes in reply. "Can Miroku be the King?" Sango asked in excitement. "Ya!" Kagome said happily as she watched Sango drag Miroku over.

"But I don't wanna be the King!" Miroku said as he attempted, and failed, at distancing himself from Sano.

"Yes you do! Now common!" Sango replied as she pulled Miroku over to the front of the block castle.

"But uh... Look!" Miroku exclaimed. "what?" Sango asked as she looked in the direction Miroku had pointed. "Miroku, what was it?" Sango asked turning to where Miroku had been, just to find that he had run off.

"Mirokuuuuu!!!" She whined as she went off after him.

"Well, I guess you'll have to be the queen then, Kagome. And I'll be the King!" Kouga said happily as he grasped Kagome's hand.

"Eh..." Kagome blushed slightly in embarrassment.

Inuyasha looked over, just about in time to see Kouga take Kagome hand. Growling Inuyasha stood up, but then quickly sat down as Mrs. Rosy gave him a 'sit your little bottom back down mister' glance.

Fehing Inuyasha crossed his arms angrily.

Naraku and Kikia sat molding little shapes with the play dough. Looking over at Kikia Naraku smiled and held up his play dough figure.

"Look, it's you!" He said. Kikia looked at the sculpture Naraku had made. It was made with pink play dough, and kinda reminded her of what looked like a pig.

But she didn't want to hurt Naraku's feeling. "Wow, it's really pretty. It looks just like me!" She exclaimed.

Naraku smiled and hugged her.

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched. 'There he goes again. Hugging **my** Kikia' he though to himself agitated.

Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha sat in their corners, and watched as the girls that were oblivious to the crushes Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had on them, as they were holding hands, and being hugged by other people.

"I'll make him eat his tong." Inuyasha grumbled flexing his tiny, almost non existent claws.

"Let's see how he'll hug her, when he has no arms!" Sesshoumaru said under his breath as he glared daggers.

And then, just as if they were purposely trying to push Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru off the edge, Kouga kissed Kagome on the cheek, and Naraku did the same to Kikia.

"You stupid head!" (Inu is too little to curse XP ) Inuyasha yelled as he bolted up and ran towards Kouga.

"You asked for it!" Sesshoumaru said icily as he ran toward Naraku.

Kouga yelped and Naraku began crying as they both took off running, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha not far behind.

"Eeeewww!!!" Kagome exclaimed as she whipped her cheek repeatedly with her sweater. Kouga! A boy! He had just kissed her! Icky!

Kikia just sat there a little dazed. Had she just been kissed by a kindergartener?

From the shadows of the coat closet, Miroku looked through a crack and watched as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru chased Naraku and Kouga. And Mrs. Rosy chasing them all, trying to get them to calm down.

"That's what they get for being near girls" Miroku shook his head.

Speaking of girls...

"Miroku I found you!" Sango called out as she swung the coat closet door open and hugged Miroku.

An ear piercing scream erupted from Miroku's mouth as he dashed out of the closet and ran for dear life.

"Miroku! Wait! I wanna kiss you!" Sango yelled from behind as she took off after him.

Miroku looked behind him to see Sango close. "Gah!" he gasped as his foot hit something hard and he fell.

Turns out he fell on Kouga. And like domino's Naraku didn't have enough time to stop and tripped over them, and then Inuyasha, and then Sesshoumaru.

Now , all of them in a dog pilled Sesshoumaru started beating up Naraku, as Inuyasha did the same to Kouga, while poor Miroku was just trying to escape before Sango got her hand on him.

And then the shrill sound of a whistle blew and every one froze. Mrs. Rosy stood at the front of the room, and angry look on her face.

No one dared to move. They all knew, that when Mrs. Rosy resorted to blowing the whistle, that she was **really** mad.

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha. I didn't want to have to do this but. Go to the principals office now!" She said, none too happy.

Naraku began to snicker but stopped abruptly when Mrs. Rosy turned her gaze on him. "You too young man. And also you, Kouga."

"Yes mam." Kouga replied as he walked to the door, and exited the room.

Naraku stood there dumb struck "but-". "No buts Naraku! Go to the principal's office right this instant." Mrs. Rosy said sternly.

Tears started to well up in Naraku's eye. "Fine1 But I'm telling my daddy when I get home!" he responded as he left the room.

Sighing Mrs. Rosy sat back in her chair as all of the other childrenwent back to their activities.

"This is by far, the most difficult, crazy kindergarten class I have ever taught"

A/N- Well there ya go. Chapter 3! =)

Your CCCC (Comments, Compliments, and Constructive Criticism)is greatly appreciated!


	4. Horsemones

The Chibi Era

A/N : -stunned silence- Yes… That's right, omg an update! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Horsemones

Inuyasha sat with an agitated look on his face. The trip to the Principal's office the previous day, had been none too delightful.

Kouga and Naraku had been told that kissing girls was something that they should wait for, and that their horsemones must have kicked in a little early.

Whatever those are…

While he and Sesshoumaru has been scolded repeatedly about how it was wrong to try and kill your class mates.

"Wasn't gonna kill him. Just make him stop living!" Inuyasha huffed to himself.

They had all been sentenced to class room pick up for a week… Inuyasha sat and contemplated what had happened the other day.

"The primcipal sure is weird, talking about horsemones and stuffs" Inuyasha sighed resting his chin in his palm.

"Maybe that's what's wrong with Sango…" and then suddenly the weight of it all hit him.

"Horsemones are contagious!" He said to himself. This was bad, what if he got them too!!!?

Inuyasha began to panic as he frantically thought of what to do.

Who all had horsemones? Who all didn't? These things were important!

"Please take your seats class" came a voice from the front of the class. Mr.Steinler, he was substituting for the Sick Mrs.Rosy today. In other words, the class was free to do whatever they liked.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee" a blonde girl named Clara giggled as she ran past Mr.Steinler, knocking his cup of coffee off of the desk and into his lap.

Kagome looked on with interest. "Hey guises. Why is his head turning all red, and him making funny faces at us?" She asked as she tilted her head in curiosity.

"I'll… be right back" Mr.Steinler managed to squeek before he quickly exited the room.

Miroku began to get antsy as he noticed Sango eyeing him. He broke into a slight sweat as she stood up and made her towards him.

Miroku -eeped- and bolted out of his chair, Sango close behind. "Miiirrroookuuu!!! Don't run from me!" Sango called as she ran faster.

"Miroku get back here! I'm gonna marry you some day, I pinky promise! I swear!" she called out as she dove and latched onto Miroku's leg, knocking them both down.

Sango smiled and bent her head to kiss Miroku.

"Wouldn't do that if I is you" Inuyasha said as he stepped up. "Huh?" Sango asked looking at him in confusion.

"Yous got Horsemones Sango, you don't wanna give them to Miroku too, do ya?" Inuyasha said idly.

Sango gasped "Horsemones!?" She said frantically as she got off of Miroku. "Yes…" Inuyasha said grimly.

"But, um… Whats a horsemones?" Sango asked in confusion.

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment. "Uuuhh… Well, it's where for some weird reason, you start liking other people, and you wanna kiss them…" Inuyasha paused and eyed Naraku and Sesshoumaru.

"And that's only the begging. Cause, soon after that…" Inuyasha stopped, the suspense thick in the air.

"You turn into… A horse!" Inuyasha yelled raising his arms.

"I don't wanna be a horse!!!" Sango wailed as tears started to build up in her eyes.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Better be careful everyone. Sesshoumaru, and Naraku have Horsemones too, and horsemones are contagious." He said happily.

Immediately everyone in the room distanced themselves from Sango, Sesshoumaru, and Naraku.

Sesshoumaru simply rolled his eyes "That's stupid." He huffed.

By then, Sango was in a full fit, crying about becoming a horse.

"Hey, it's ok Sango, maybe… Maybe it'll be fun!" Miroku reassured her. "And, um, I'll still be your friend!" he added.

"If you is are gonna still be my friend, then why are you poking me with the broom!?" Sango wailed.

Miroku dropped the broom and coughed "Um, woops."

-;-

It was near lunchtime, and by now everything was even worse.

The kids who had been labeled Horsemones were all on one side of the class room, while all the other kids had built a small fortress out of blocks, on the other side of the class room.

"Miroku, can I come over?" Sango sniffed, hoping for a positive reply.

"No!" Miroku said quickly, hiding behind the blocks. He'd rather not never ever ever have snacks again, than catch Sango's horsemones.

Sango's face twisted into that of anger. She was fed up with all the other kids who didn't have horsemones!

"That's it. Everyone, come on! They can have horsemones too!" she said defiantly, and the other's had had been dubbed with the miss-interpreted illness, cheered.

"Go get them!" Sango yelled as they all ran towards the other side of the room.

"Oh no! The horsemones are coming! Quick, defend!" Inuyasha yelled as the kids who were dubbed horsemone free grabbed globs of Ply dough.

Go!" Inuyasha yelled, and everyone began throwing play dough at the others. "Don't give up, keep going!" Sango urged as they reached the block fortress and began to pull it down.

"Ruuuun" Inuyasha screamed as the blocks came tumbling down.

And, from a spectators view, that spectator being Sesshoumaru, it could almost be viewed as some sort of, odd, twisted Kindergarten ballet.

What, with the various colors of Play dough, flying through the air. Children running about wildly, screaming random things like "Stupid" and "But-head".

"No." Sesshoumaru stopped himself. It was nothing like a ballet. Shrugging he stood up and went off to find the substitute.

-;-

Minutes later…

Everyone lay on the floor. Play dough battles tended to be rather exhausting…

Inuyasha grunted and he felt play dough between his toes. Then he groaned and looked at the ceiling. Some how, he felt that he was going to get blamed for this…

And, as if on queue… "He started it" Sesshoumaru said to Mr.Steinler, pointing to Inuyasha.

"It appears you need to go to the principal's office young man." The substitute stated.

"I'm already on my way." Inuyasha muttered as he stood up and walked out the door.

"At least I don't have to clean up the room today…" he reassured himself.

Kouga looked enviously at Inuyasha's retreating back. Since Inuyasha was going to be with the principal, he couldn't clean today. And since Sesshoumaru had nothing to do with the play dough war, he didn't have to clean either.

Kouga turned his head and saw Naraku smiling at him. Shutting his eyes and shaking his head, Kouga groaned. Naraku was SO annoying…

"Mr.Antler" Sango said tugging the man's pant leg. "Steinler" He corrected. "What is it?"

"When I'm a horse, would you make sure to tell my mommy to give me cereal for breakfast still. I don't wanna eat horse food." She said sadly.

Mr.Steinler raised and eye-brow. "And what makes you think that you're going to become a horse?" he asked.

"Cause Inuyasha said I's got horsemones." He sniffed.

Mr.Steinler smiled. He probably confused Hormones, for horsemones.

Bending down he patted Sango on the head "Don't worry, you aren't going to turn into a horse."

Sango looked up in surprise "I'm not!?" she asked in excitement."Nope" he replied smiling.

"Yay!" She giggled, and then spotted Miroku.

Miroku gulped. Why couldn't she just turn into a horse?

-;-

A/N- Half way through writing this, I got the hiccups. Lol. I hope you liked that chapter!


End file.
